rctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Rides List
For a list of all of the scenery in each game, please see The Complete Scenery List. The Complete Rides List below includes rides from each original game and their expansion packs. When a ride is introduced in an expansion pack, that ride will appear in all succeeding games also. RollerCoaster Tycoon 2D Classic Games Added in Added Attractions: Added in Loopy Landscapes: Added in Roller Coaster Tycoon 2: Added in Wacky Worlds: Added in Time Twister: Gentle Rides Added in Added Attractions: Added in Roller Coaster Tycoon 2: Added in Wacky Worlds: Added in Time Twister: Added in Added Attractions: Added in Loopy Landscapes: Added in Roller Coaster Tycoon 2: Added in Wacky Worlds: Added in Time Twister: Added in Added Attractions: Added in Loopy Landscapes: Added in Roller Coaster Tycoon 2: Added in Wacky Worlds: Added in Time Twister: Added in Added Attractions: Added in Loopy Landscapes: Added in Roller Coaster Tycoon 2: Added in Wacky Worlds: Added in Time Twister: Shops & Stalls Added in Added Attractions: Added in Loopy Landscapes: Added in Roller Coaster Tycoon 2: ] Added in Time Twister: RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Roller Coasters Steel *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Giga Coaster *Heartline Twister Coaster *Hyper Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Roller Coaster *Lay Down Roller Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Mini Coaster *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Tilt Coaster *Twister Roller Coaster *Vertical Drop Roller Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Alpine Coaster *Half-Pipe Coaster *Giant Flume *Hershey's Stormrunner *Sea Serpent Shuttle *Sky Rider *Turbo Bikes These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Coasterball *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Spinning Steel *Splitting Coaster *Towering Coaster Wooden *Flying Turns *Reverser Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Wooden Wild Mouse Suspended *Compact Inverted Coaster *Flying Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Suspended Swinging Coaster These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Glider Coaster *Roller-Soaker Water *Dinghy Slide *Log Flume *Rafts *River Rapids *Splash Boats *Water Coaster This ride is found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *White Water Rapids Junior Rides Generic *Floundering Ferry *Merry-Go-Round *Spiral Slide *Tea Cups Ride This ride is found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups This ride is found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Dinosaur-Go-Around Western *Buffalo Roundabout Spooky *Monster Ride Sci-Fi *Flying Saucers Adventure *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter Thrill Rides Generic *Chairswing *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gravitron *Launched Freefall *Motion Simulator *Revolution *Roto-Drop *Rotor *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Wheel *Swinging Inverter Ship *Top Spin *Top Spinner *Twist *Zipper These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aileron *Discus *Disko *Double SkyWheel *Giant Slide *Gyrator *Kaos *Octopus *Parachute Drop *Pounding Surf *Power Boat *Rip Tide *Sky Swing *Spin Doctor These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Barn Stormer *Claw of Doom *Insanity *Loop the Loop *Loop-O-Plane *Meteorite *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *Sky Swat *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Whirling Dervish Western *Bucking Bull *Lasso *Mine Drop Ride *Rotovator *TNT Vortex Spooky *Gallows Swing *Spider Top Spinner Adventure *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Swan Boats *Water Tricycles This ride is found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Windsurfer Gentle Rides Generic *3D Cinema *Circus *Crazy Golf *Crooked House *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Kara Oki concert *Trampoline These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aquarium *Dolphin Show *Killer Whale Show These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Lion Show *Nocturnal House *Reptile and Amphibian House *Tiger Show Western *Western Wheel *Wild West show Spooky *Ghost House ride *Mirror Maze *Spooky Wheel Sci-Fi *Laser Battle *Planetarium *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Zero-G Trampoline Transport Rides *Chairlift *Elevator *Miniature Railway *Monorail *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams These rides can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams *Water-Based Transport These rides can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Air Boat *Elephant Transport *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport Pool Slides and Rides Note: All of these rides and the Pool Slides tab are exclusive to the Soaked! expansion pack. *Aqua Blaster Slides *Body Slide *H2Oslide Bowl *Inflatable Ship *Lazy River *Ring/Raft Slide Other Rides *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double-deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Soap Box Derby Racers *Squeaky Cycles *Steeplechase *Vintage Cars This ride can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hershey's Kissing Tower This ride can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Quad Bike Animals Note: All of these are exclusive to the Wild! expansion pack. Additionally, all of these have male/female and adult/baby versions. *Camel *Chimp *Elephant *Gazelle *Giraffe *Gorilla *Grizzly Bear *Hippo *Horse *Kangaroo *Leopard *Lion *Mandrill *Orangutan *Ostrich *Panda *Panther *Polar Bear *Rhino *Tiger *Zebra Roller Coaster Tycoon World Coasters Steel Wooden Standing Launched Flat Rides Junior Rides * Merry Go Round * Western Wheel * Hayride * Helter Skelter * Funslide Family Rides * Rings of Saturn * Ferris Wheel * Troika * Silly Swings * Observation Tower Thrill Rides * Gravity Flux * Slingshot * Typhoon * Drop Zone Category:Lists Category:Rides Category:Custom-Made Rides Category:Downloads Category:Attractions Category:Complete List